Rain
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Her day had not been going great, her umbrella flew away into the wind, she was soaked until a kind strange offered her his coat and then walked over. Will she ever meet him again? Would she get her work done?


One-shot with the pairing being...

Trish/Rock

This was requested by Java5678

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Today she had work to do for the past week she had been lazy, grabbing her umbrella, she let out a sigh as she opened the door. New York was a city that had unpredictable weather, for the past week in had been very hot and sunny but the day her car was in the shop and she had to walk a far distance, it decided to rain hard.

Stepping outside, she opened the umbrella and closed her door. Looking down at her watch, she thought for a minute. The library would be opening soon and she wanted to get there before anyone else and the rush she knew would be there due to the weather.

She picked up her speed but at the cost of her feet getting more wet than they should of if she walked slower.

"I hate the rain"she mumbled.

The journey was a miserable one, it began to rain harder and the wind picked up, this meant she had trouble keeping her umbrella up but soon the wind was too strong for her and off it went so she was drenched and to make matters worse, she passed a large puddle as was a truck. Holding in her anger, she focused on just getting to the library now.

Half way there, she had enough and was thinking about turning home. Trish could deal with Vince yelling at her, maybe paying her less for the week, all she wanted to do was get into her pj's and have a nice hot chocolate. She was away with her thoughts, not moving but something jolted her out of her daydream. Trish noticed she wasnt getting wet and what ever touched her felt heavy, lookinng out of the corner of her eye she saw a man smiling at her.

"Dont want to stand in the rain to long, you might catch a cold"

Then she felt warm and brought whatever was on her closer, Trish watched him smile before biding her a goodbye. Watching him disappear, she looked at what he left with her. It was a giant fluffy coat, she didnt even know his name. But the smell she was getting off the coat made her smile, the guy did really smell nice.

Feeling much better, she carried onward to the library, she would get the coursework done for Vince.

After half an hour, she finally made it to the library. Trish smiled as she walked in and looked around, barely anyone was here, she took this chance to go to the toilet and use the dryer to dry her clothes. Smiling as she stepped out, her clothes now mostly dry, she made her way to the isle. Taking the books she needed, Trish moved to one of the corner tables and set everything down.

Sitting down, she pulled a pen out and grabbed some paper, she opened the book and began to scan it. Trish sometimes noted something down and would carry on with the second book however as she was half way through it a gust of wind blew through the open window and her senses were hit by the smell of the coat.

She wondered where he was and how was she going to return the coat, picking it off the second chair, she began to search. Nothing was in the pockets but she had found a name tag.

"Rock"she said.

"He's over there"

Trish looked up with a confused look, the library desk women was passing by her and placing books down. The women pointed and Trish followed it, a book case was in her way.

"How.."

"You said Rock right, there is only one guy I know who has such a strange name. He comes here everyday and helps out when he can, he normally sits in the quiet corner"

The women walked off and Trish just sat there thinking, she could see if the women was right so she got up and quietly crept over to the book case and peered around the corner. Like the women had said, there was a guy sitting in the quiet corner. Trish noticed he was wet to the bone and she felt bad then when she looked closer, her eyes widened.

There sitting was the guy who gave his coat to her, now she felt really bad that he was completely wet and she stayed dry.

Going back to her things, Trish grabbed her stuff and the coat. She made her way over to the guy but on her way, she accidently hit a table corner.

"Ouch!"she said out loud.

"Shhhhh!"

Trish said she was sorry to the women and held her side, she turned round to carry on walking to the guy when she noticed that he was staring right at her with a warm smile, it made her melt inside. Trish breathed in through her nose and carried on, she would not show any weakness.

"You alright there?"he asked.

"I fine, just a little bump"

He nodded with a smile, she felt her heart jump a little, shaking her head she had to focus. Rock watched her with a smile, she was an odd women but she was a fierce one. He had already noticed she had walked in but didnt want to bother her though she had his coat so he went to his corner and began to read, when he heard the shout. He knew she must of seen him and was coming over to return the coat.

"I want.."

"Its no problem, I couldnt let a women as fierce and beautiful as you get sick from the rain"he said.

Where did this man come from? He was exactly what every women wanted, he was good looking, nice, sweet and charming but those men always seemed to be taken, she looked at his hand and noticed no ring. He wasnt married but there was a chance he had a girlfriend.

"You girlfriend must love you, such a charmer"she replied.

"I wish, single and alone"he answered.

He patted the seat next to and she moved over, Trish placed the coat down and he took her book. He asked her what she was up to, she explained to him that she worked for a big company and they needed a report of something.

"Do you want some help?"he asked.

"But arent you reading"

"Not really, Im not much of a reader, I come here to help clean and put books away"

Trish smiled, he was a kind one, she nodded and soon the two got their heads into the books. The time flew by she grinned as the whole report was finally done, she was glad that she had some help. Rock was glad he could be of some use, Trish looked at the clock. She knew it would be time to go home soon but she was enjoying her time with him, he had noticed were she had looked and frowned slightly.

"You got to go"he asked.

"Yeah"she said.

They both stood up in silence and he grabbed his coat, Rock helped her up. She and him walked to the door, he told the librarian that he would be back tomorrow. It was still raining and Trish let out a sigh as they both stood under the arch, neither of them wanted to leave for they enjoyed each others company.

Rock smiled as he wrapped his coat around Trish, he stepped out into the rain and saluted to her then he pointed to the pockets before he walked off. Trish was confused so she placed her hand into the pockets and indeed something was there, she pulled it out. It was a piece of paper and she unfolded it.

"Coffee tomorrow morning?"she read out loud.

She looked up and noticed he hadnt stopped, Trish ran out into the rain but stopped.

"Rock!"she yelled.

He stopped and turned around, she smiled as he tilted his head but she could see the smile on his face.

"Yes!"

Rock held up his thumbs and then pointed to the library, she nodded and he gave her a wave before walking off. Trish looked up and noticed the rain was starting to slow down. Clutching her bag to her chest, she walked home with a glowing smile. Today had gone better than she had thought this morning, her view had changed.

"I love the rain"she said.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


End file.
